Transformers Prime: Tonight We Take Down The Capital
by XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX
Summary: A fun little one shot I came up with last night when I was asleep. It's for the Hunger Games movie series because the last movie for it, Mockingjay Part 2, comes out tomorrow. I hope you all like it. Enjoy!-[COMPLETE ONE SHOT!]


**A/N: Hey everyone! I just wanted to do this little quick one shot. It's for the final Hunger Games movie series, which is MockingJay Part 2. It comes out tomorrow and I wish I can see it on opening day, but I going to wait until the crowd for it dies down a bit. Who going to go see it though? I am!**

 **Anyway, just a little fun one shot to enjoy, before the movie comes out tomorrow. The characters in this one shot are sing a song from the movie series called, "Hanging Tree". I came up with it last night when I was asleep, and it will not go away until I write it down. So, here it is folks! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; The song Hanging Tree is owned by it's owners and production; Ranza owns: Herself; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Herself**

 **(P.S. It is in Transformers Prime universe if you did not know that already from the title of the one shot. And, yes I did add you to this little thing Ranza with me. Hope you like that little surprise.)**

We find ourselves looking at a little brick ledge wall. Two females are sitting on this brick ledge wall. These two females are know to all. They are Ranza and Sky.

They fight for justice, peace, and equality. Together with the help of their cybertronian friends, the Autobots and Decepticons, can help take down the capital and President Snow once and for all.

 **(Begins song)**

 _(Sky and Ranza): Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree?_

 _They strung up a man_

 _They say who murdered three._

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight_

 _In the hanging tree._

 _ ***Dramatic music begins to play in the background***_

 _(Sky and Ranza): Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree?_

 _Where dead man called out_

 _For his love to flee._

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight_

 _In the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree?_

 _Where I told you to run,_

 _So, we'd both be free._

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight_

 _In the hanging tree._

 _ ***The dramatic music playing in the background begins to become louder***_

 _(Sky and Ranza): Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree?_

 _Wear a necklace of hope,_

 _Side by side with me._

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight_

 _In the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree?_

 _Where I told you to run,_

 _So, we'd both be free._

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight_

 _In the hanging tree._

 _ ***Sky's and Ranza's cybertronian friends come in the scene, and gather around the two; A.K.A. the Autobots and Decepticons***_

 _(Sky, Ranza, the Autobots, and the Decepticons): Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree?_

 _They strung up a man_

 _They say who murdered three._

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight_

 _In the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree?_

 _Where dead man called out_

 _For his love to flee._

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight_

 _In the hanging tree._

 _ ***Instrumental music and chrousos "Ahhhhhh…" are heard in the background***_

"From Hunger Games to Mockingjay Part 1, we fought for our rights." I begin. "Now here comes Mockingjay Part 2, where we end our fight with our enemies once and for all." Ranza finished. "We all want peace, justice, and equality. Let's finish the fight we are fighting for! Who's with us?!" We said together.

The Autobots and Decepticons battle cried loudly to fight the noble cause. Ranza and I battle cried with them. "Then, let's do this Mockingjay Warriors!" We said together, as all of us together kissed our three fingers and hold them up high to represent the sparked revolution we are fighting for.

 _ ***All music go into a dramatic final note, before it all ends***_

 **(Ends song)**

" _I have a message for President Snow: You can torture us, and bomb us, or burn our districts to the ground. But, do you see that? Fire is catching... If we burn... You burn with us!"_ **-(Katniss Everdeen)**

 **A/N: And, done! Hope you all like it. Please R &R and have a nice day! This is Sky96 signing off, bye!**


End file.
